


Одинокий странник

by First_officer



Category: Fallout 3, Star Trek
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_officer/pseuds/First_officer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Не каждый день Спаситель человечества покупает себе раба. Не каждый раб узнает под грязным плащом легендарную броню, единственную на всю Пустошь, и человека способного носить ее» (с)</p>
<p>Это кроссовер Стар Трек и игры Фаллаут 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одинокий странник

Написано на Star Trek Reverse 2 для ProstoChudo.   
Автор артов ProstoChudo.

**Одинокий странник**

_Кровь Братства Стали — красна, ионные лучи — как лазурь.  
Сталь плоти лучше, да и субпроцессоры ИИ — это не дурь.  
Fallout 3_

«23 октября 2227 года, 200 лет спустя после ядерной войны, жизнь все еще продолжается на территории Столичных Пустошей. В мире, где царит радиация, рейдеры, мутанты и живые мертвецы. Выжившие люди больше не общество, социумом, нация и добрые соседи. Каждый сам за себя. Правит закон дикой стаи и диких охотников за головами среди разрушенных железобетонных каркасов городов, брошенных ржавеющих машин и дорог, которые теперь никуда не ведут.  
Говорят, он вышел из убежища 101, чтобы найти своего великого отца. Ученого и исследователя, подарившего людям проект «Чистота». Этому парню было всего 19 лет, когда он решил изменить мир. Те, кто видел его, помнят синий комбинезон, простое пневматическое ружье и юную мальчишескую смелость, толкающую вчерашнего ребенка на подвиги. Он прошел Пустошь от края до края, помогая людям, даря надежду, обретая вечную славу. Долгой жизни тебе Джим Кирк.  
Мать — Кэтрин. Умерла в 2258 году.  
Отец — Джордж. Погиб в 2277 году».  
Под серым косым дождем человек читал выбитую надпись у входа. Шлем от T-51b скрывал лицо, как и десять лет назад. Он помнил эту историю совсем другой, не такой романтичной и жизнеутверждающей, но людям нужны герои, чтобы продолжать жить на руинах своего мира.  
Стоящий недалеко часовой уважительно косился на человека в силовой броне, еще бы: гидравлические приводы типа «хай-флоу», микроядерный аккумулятор ТХ-28, многослойная композитная сталь, способная поглотить удар свыше 2500 джоулей, серебряное покрытие толщиной 10 микрон, отражающее электромагнитное и лазерное излучение, ядерное топливо для бесперебойной работы в течение ста лет, титановые пластины…  
Этот парень был просто богом на этой земле, либо дьяволом, и в любом случае ему не было равных ни тогда, ни сейчас.  
\- У меня счетчик Гейгера зашкаливает, - голос из-под шлема был глухой и уставший.  
Скотт кивнул, вызывая по рации нижний ярус, - Странник вернулся, антирадин и доктора.  
T-51b местами была темна от прицельного огня минигана, но своего владельца вынесла как всегда живым, шаги Странника в броне были тяжелыми, она немало весила, не обученный человек в ней просто не смог бы двигаться, не то чтобы бежать или уклоняться от ударов. Однако Странник мог. За его плечом висела легендарная винтовка Гаусса. Скотту всегда хотелось хотя бы подержать в руках эту малышку, разносящую мутантов на отходы, но Странник чинил ее сам. Еще шотландцу хотелось увидеть лицо бойца, входящего в бункер. Однако никто из жителей внешнего периметра Цитадели не видел Странника без шлема, без брони. Этот парень жил на войне, она запечатлелась за окулярами из пуленепробиваемого стекла в покрасневших от недосыпа глазах. Он по-прежнему никому не доверял, и «своих» в этой войне у него не было.  
Пип-бой жалобно моргал, фиксируя зашкаливающий уровень радиации, но Кирк упрямо шел на своих ногах в сторону лазарета.  
«А может, лечь на пол и пожаловаться?» - треснувшие губы улыбнулись. Был тут один Док, который всегда знал, что делать.  
«Поворот, лестница, поворот, лестница».  
Главное - ставить перед собой поэтапные задачи. Это всегда отвлекало. Снять снайпера на крыше, заложить взрывчатку, выставить приманку, снять разведгруппу, проникнуть на объект, забрать цель…  
Он тяжело опустился на стул возле лазарета. Садиться в этой броне было наказанием для поясницы. Гидравлика никогда не подводила, но от ударов снарядов мышцы ломило под броней до рези в глазах. Сегодня он потерял свою очередную приманку. Об этом не вещал Тридогнайт, рассказывая на свободной волне о его дурацких подвигах. Люди не знали тактику и стратегию Странника. Его безжалостный и неумолимый подход. Он должен был выжить, чтобы спасти этот мир. Жестокое равновесие жестокого времени. Жертвы неизбежны. Можно было ненавидеть эту философию, но драться за нее все равно приходилось.  
Кирк не помнил, как вырубился у самого входа в лазарет, сидя на стуле, опершись о винтовку, как о самое надежное плечо друга.  
\- Я доктор, а не механик! Почему ты не позволяешь кому-то помочь тебе? Это броня весит как супермутант после обеда!  
Просыпаясь и слыша знакомый голос, Джим ощущал, как его пытаются тормошить за плечо. Вскрыть доспехи снаружи никто не мог, поэтому доктор орал на него, пытаясь разбудить. Кирк тяжело поднялся, прошел в лазарет, поставил винтовку рядом с кроватью, игнорируя протесты врача, и снял шлем. Смотря в осунувшееся лицо с запавшими глазами, недельной щетиной и серой с желтоватым оттенком кожей, Маккой замолчал. Странник на плакатах всегда был в броне именно поэтому. Человек под ней не казался таким же вечным.  
\- Сколько их было?  
\- До хрена.  
Кирк проглотил положенную порцию таблеток, зная, что от них сведет голодный желудок, и лег. Он должен был поспать хотя бы двенадцать часов, чтобы двигаться дальше. А еще предстояло найти новую приманку. Еще одного идиота, купившегося на идею спасти мир, а главное - готового умереть за это.  
Джим старался не привязываться к ним, не запоминать имен и лиц, иначе можно было свихнуться.  
Поэтому он хотел сна без сновидений, отходя от наркоты в крови и антирадина.  
Док в такие минуты всегда оставлял его одного. Он знал: Странник, бродя по Пустошам, слишком привык к одиночеству. Среди людей ему было неуютно, и они ощущали это, сторонясь его отчужденности и молчания. Он много сделал для человечества, но любить героев всегда приятнее со стороны.  
Кирк понимал это и потому приходил в Цитадель только тогда когда забирал миссию или убивали напарника. И хотя он не называл их «напарниками», не оплакивал и даже не хоронил, Маккой все равно приносил виски, лучшее из того, что мог найти, и оставлял бутылку у кровати.  
Джим не мог вернуться в 101-ое, после всего что было, всего, что он сделал и еще должен был сделать, но часто в такие мгновения ему хотелось обрести дом. Свалить туда тот хлам, который он носил с собой, расстелить матрац и назвать это место своим. Хотя бы ненадолго. Но в этом не было смысла, ни в чем не было. Кроме «Чистоты». Это жгло и ослепляло. Не боль и не чувство потери себя, спотыкающегося и бредущего из миссии в миссию, - сложнее, жарче, глубже, по самое горло в бурлящий ненавистью и смертью ад войны за людей.  
Ему снилось обезображенное лицо под хмурым серым небом, в грязи, под перекрестным огнем. Мутанты съедят труп, прежде чем он сможет вернуться и похоронить его. Батареи кончились, Кирк помнил, как рванул с плеча огнемет, и алое бестелесное пламя осталось последней стеной между ним и смыкающимся кругом. Руки дрожали от тяжести, откуда-то бил снайпер, удары ухали о нагрудную пластину экзоскелета, заставляя пятиться, из-за черного дыма падал угол обзора и видимость, пищал пип-бой, фиксируя урон, опасный для жизни, и Кирк побежал. Этот бой он проиграл. Умение отступать давало ему преимущество, но разжигало жажду мести. Делая его таким же безжалостным, как и те, против кого он дрался. Залив в себя винт до предела, алкоголь и баффаут, Кирк вернулся перед самым рассветом, заложив мины по периметру. Наводя «Толстяка» на точку, Джим знал: ядерный выстрел отравит и без того облученную почву, но оставить это логово в живых он просто не мог. Цель оправдывала средства. Это не Странник стрелял сейчас, разве он мог? Тот, кто борется за очистку мира от радиации с могущественной корпорацией, не мог сам загрязнять этот мир. Но политиканов не было рядом с ним сейчас, идейных борцов и прочих безумных полудурков тоже. И Странник был собой. Он мог и хотел отомстить.  
Едва переставляя ноги после ударной волны и скачка радиации, вкатывая себе дозу за дозой Мед-Х, Кирк ощущал, как морфин глушит восприятие. Это можно пережить. Все можно пережить. Главное двигаться. Остановишься, и ты труп. На пип-бое горело выбранное направление. В Цитадель.  
Патроны от китайского автомата он выкинул. Бесполезно для него. Ведь сам автомат, вероятно, оплавился в руках хозяина там, где он упал.  
Воронка будет ему хорошей могилой. Во всяком случае, лучше в земле, чем в желудке.  
Это были странные мысли. Тому, кто вышел из убежища 101 десять лет назад, они показались бы странными. Но это были долгие десять лет. Слишком долгие, чтобы не измениться.  
Джим спал, и его веки двигались во сне, напряженный мозг силился переплавить картину реальности во что-то, ради чего стоит проснуться еще раз.  
Маккой считал оставшиеся стимуляторы. В Цитадели заканчивались медикаменты. Кто-то должен выйти в Пустошь снова, чтобы принести для лазарета то немногое, что было у врачей для работы. В грязном белом халате доктор выглядел скупцом, трясущимся над златом где-то глубоко под землей. Маленькие шприцы являлись самым дорогим, что у него осталось. Ведь именно они продлевали жизни его друзей.  
***  
Док раздобыл ему немного пюре, и Джим молча ел эту порошковую смесь, пока она была горячей. Это был единственный способ отбить привкус подпорченной еды. Он никогда не читал сроки хранения на упаковках. Хотя бы, потому, что большинство не отравленных радиацией долгохранящихся пакетов с едой маркировались датами до войны. Червей не было, песка тоже. Это уже хорошо. На Пустошах ему случалось есть крыс и белок. Не худший вариант, особенно если сравнить его с человечиной.  
Все пробовали ее хоть раз. Конечно, никто в этом не признавался. На этом процветала индустрия торговли рабами. Как и на жестоком сексе, работах на зараженных рудниках, и бартере. Людей разводили как скот, это стало выгоднее. Ни одна корова больше не рождалась нормальной. Брамины - они теперь так назывались, двухголовые, отечные, с облезлой кожей и язвами по всему телу. Мелкая домашняя скотина просто вымерла от радиации и отсутствия воды. А люди выжили. Людей можно было почти не кормить, держа на препаратах, можно было поить радиоактивной водой, мочой, пока они не превращались в гулей, а потом начинать подпольные бои. Люди были выгоднее и стоили дешево. Кирк ел свое пюре и думал о том, что пора завернуть к контрабандистам. Нужно было «освободить» очередного раба и дать ему в руки дешевый автомат. Джим не тешил себя иллюзиями о правильности своих поступков. Но в Братстве было с десяток бойцов, а брать приходилось километры подземных метро, бункеры, полные мутантов и гулей. Один мог сделать это. Но не как в пропаганде – выхватив шашку наголо и сломя голову побежав на укрепления, обвитые колючей проволокой. Кирк разрабатывал план, минировал точки отхода, обходил пункты часовых, искал склады, а затем снимал охрану снайперкой, прячась среди обломков в полумраке. Если враги подходили слишком близко, он выпускал наживку. Отвлекающий маневр. Ничего личного.  
Сначала Джим покупал им хорошую одежду, искал броню и оружие. Но чтобы обучить драться времени не было. Может от этого большинство из них бестолково погибало в первые три-семь боев. Семь это был предел. Дольше не продержался никто. Кирк прикрывал их, снимая нападающих их своего темного угла, как мрачный паук. Но люди чаще всего паниковали посреди выстрелов, глядя на жадные, голодные лица гулей, или слыша обещания мутантов вытрахать им мозг и съесть его еще теплый из черепа.  
Они забывали указания, иногда бежали назад. Надеясь на то, что Странник спасет их. Но Странника уже не было – он уходил дальше, оставляя позади себя чужую кровь и чужую смерть.  
Кирк не гордился этим, но кто-то должен был выполнять задания Братства, достраивать очиститель и поддерживать Сопротивление. Во всяком случае, он честно предупреждал о риске. Но кто мог отказать тому образу, что выстроила вокруг него система?  
Джим побрился, отер лицо остатками воды и пригладил рукой спутанные волосы. Пора было стричь их, чтобы не подцепить вшей. До ухода из Цитадели он хотел раздобыть мыла, сменного белья и ментатов. У него была маленькая проблемка с ними. Небольшая. Сводящая с ума зависимость.  
Бывало, чтобы заглушить боль во время долгих переходов, он глотал все подряд. С алкоголем в крови, часто под препаратами, Странник чувствовал себя неуязвимым, прорываясь через укрепления противников. Но у каждой победы своя цена. И он платил, как умел.  
\- Собрался? Когда выходишь?  
Джим хмыкнул, он провел здесь сутки. Достаточно, чтобы двигаться дальше.  
\- Сможешь принести стимуляторов?  
\- Сколько?  
\- Сколько сможешь.  
Щелкнул пневматический механизм, включилась противогазовая система, и шлем снова скрыл лицо Странника.  
\- Принесу.  
Он не поблагодарил цветасто и красиво за спасение жизни. Кирк вообще не был силен по части выражений признательности. Но он обещал принести то, что было нужно. И Маккой знал, если Странник будет жив, он выполнит свое обещание. Это было главным.  
Солнце почти садилось, когда Кирк вышел из бункера Цитадели, постовой салютовал ему, и еще долго провожал взглядом теряющуюся в тенях холмов фигуру, насвистывая «Over the hills and far away…».

***  
\- Сколько ты хочешь за него?  
\- Двадцать крышек.  
Кирк стоял в драном темном плаще поверх брони и смотрел на загон с людьми приценивающимся взглядом. Он положил немало наемников, работорговцев и прочих ублюдков. Но это логово не трогал. Здесь он покупал наркоту, легально зовущуюся медицинскими препаратами и «напарников».  
\- Покажи товар.  
Наемник кивнул, и Страннику вывели высокого тощего парня в тряпье, которое едва держалось на бедрах.  
\- Тебе для чего? Красивше есть. Вон баба в углу, только она лысая. Это все радиация. Не вши. Имей в виду. У меня товар не порченный.  
Кирк молчал. Высокий был ему не нужен, он старался брать тех, кого удобнее маскировать на пересеченной местности.  
\- Покрутись, давай… блядь тебе же говорю! - работорговец пихнул свой товар, заставляя повернуться, цепи звякнули на щиколотках.  
\- Покажи другого.  
Вывели еще одного. Тот старался понравиться. Ему, видимо, казалось, что всюду лучше, чем в загоне, где людей пользовали как скот.  
Но Джим невольно чувствовал взгляд темноволосого, того, кого привели первым. То ли упрямство, то ли характер, что-то было в его взгляде, и Кирк решил, что это важнее роста. Выживаемость зависела от этого запала, раз она осталась даже в этом грязном загоне, значит, парень стоил двадцати крышек.  
\- Беру этого и ментатов.  
\- По рукам!  
Работорговец ссыпал крышки в карман и кинул цепь к ногам Странника. – Забирай товар, мой дорогой постоянный покупатель. Работать с тобой одно удовольствие. Заходи чаще.  
Кирк поморщился, взял цепь и пошел прочь. Позади него брел его новый «напарник».  
Искалеченная психика и клеймо раба не позволяла людям рваться в дикие Пустоши в одиночку. Однако иногда кто-то все равно сбегал, и тогда утром Джим находил недоеденный яо-гаем труп. Он не останавливал их, предоставляя выбор. Свободу или паек, воду и относительную защиту в пути.  
Опыт показывал, 99% оставалось. 99% умирали.  
Кирк шел до ближайшей насыпи, надо было накормить раба и срезать цепи. Хотелось верить в пресловутый 1%. Может, оттого, что он сам принадлежал к этому единственному проценту выживших и способных драться. Пора было поговорить о деле.  
\- Джим Кирк.  
\- Приветствую тебя, Странник.  
Кирк повернул голову, шлем позволял скрывать эмоции на лице, это сильно помогало в таких вот ситуациях.  
Не каждый день Спаситель человечества покупает себе раба. Не каждый раб узнает под грязным плащом легендарную броню, единственную на всю Пустошь, и человека, способного носить ее.  
***  
Он никогда не разводил костер, чтобы согреться на Пустошах. Слишком опасно. Рейдеры были психами и извращенцами, бегающими с холодным и огнестрельным оружием с единственной целью – убить, своеобразное новое поколение людей со своей внутренней системой контроля и поиска. И если Когти слыли наемниками, то эти просто больными на всю голову типами, которым доставляло удовольствие сажать людей на кол или подвешивать на крюки, «украшая» вход в свой лагерь. Это привлекало яо-гаев, мух и мутантов, любящих человечину. Сваленные в аккуратные кучи части тел в металлических сетках сушились как вяленое мясо, руки, ноги, торс – все отдельно, как в супермаркете. Обычно, если Странник шел мимо, он вычищал такие лагеря, иногда освобождая пленных. Если находил их живыми. Но чаще попадались распиленные обожженные тела со снятой кожей. Кирк привычно обыскивал сейфы и шкафы на наличие патронов и еды. Его уже не рвало от людской жестокости и безнаказанности. На Пустошах не существовало порядка и справедливости, только случай и вероятность того, что твое оружие окажется лучше. Оружие или навыки убийцы. Джим был лучшим по этой части. Пока что. Но дразнить судьбу лишний раз не хотелось. Тем более рядом с новичком. Так что они сели без костра под небольшим скалистым отвесом. Кирк срезал цепь, достал пакет, на котором было написано «макароны с сыром» и бутылочку очищенной воды. Роскошь по понятиям времени, но разговор лучше начинать с чего-то толкового. Раб ел быстро, не поднимая головы, не задавая вопросов. Как хорошо дисциплинированный солдат или обученный пытками человек. Это как посмотреть. Джим заряжал винтовку и проверял направление на карте пип-боя, пользуясь свободным временем, как привык. Удивительная тишина огромных просторов Пустоши казалась обманчиво мирной после смрадных шумных загонов работорговцев. Он брал на крюк пару дней - завернуть в Мегатонну подкупить патронов и подремонтироваться, да и «напарника» надо было хотя бы одеть. Запасную одежду Кирк с собой не носил. Лишний вес. Но в его обвесе хранился почти арсенал: мины, холодное оружие, патроны. Однако он поостерегся пока что-то выдавать парню. Не хватало потом проблем ночью из-за стрельбы. Мало ли тараканов ползало в чужой голове? Кто знает, какие шрамы остались у человека в душе и сколько вменяемости. Так что он молча изучал человека рядом с собой, позволяя тому привыкнуть к своей компании.  
\- Спи, я останусь на часах. На рассвете пойдем дальше.  
Джим часто шел ночью, маскировка давала преимущества, однако раб выглядел измученным, и гнать его по перевалу, полному скорпионов, было чревато. Удивилась бы мама, если бы увидела эти живые танки с вагонами яда на хвосте. Выросшие на радиации твари достигали размеров машины, бегать от них было сложно, убивать следовало быстро. Без брони такой скорпион укладывал человека в смертельный сон практически мгновенно.  
Раб кивнул, не задал вопросов, не стал умолять отпустить его, просто улегся на землю, подтянув колени к груди, и уснул. Ясная, холодная ночь давала хорошую видимость. Кирк сидел рядом, с винтовкой на коленях. Те же красивые звезды, на которые смотрели Вергилий, Наполеон, Кеннеди - в такие мирные минуты казалось, что войны не было. Когда-то в Убежище и уже потом на руинах старых городов, названий которых никто не помнил, Джим находил редкие сохранившиеся книги. Контрабандисты платили за них едва ли не больше, чем за стволы. Отголоски былого величия человечества. Он старался не продавать их, и иногда перечитывал. Темнота скрывала шрамы от снарядов на земле и ее новых уродливых детей. Иногда Страннику не хотелось рассветов. Он устал от походной жизни и постоянных убийств. Где-то должно существовать то будущее, ради которого он гробил себя и людей, которые ему доверяли.  
\- Вставай, пора идти. Поешь в дороге.  
Односторонние монологи его вполне устраивали. Джиму, по сути, было все равно, что скажет сейчас человек перед ним. Побежит, решит драться, будет отстаивать свои права. Он отпускал тех, кто не хотел идти с ним. Не принуждая ни к чему и не требуя денег. Шансов выжить у них все равно не было. Люди понимали это. И привыкали просто делать то, что он говорит. Перекладывая ответственность на кого-то, кто готов был ее нести, они давали себе иллюзию правильности выбора. Этот грязный, обросший парень ничем не отличался от остальных. Он был похож на коренных американцев, Кирк читал о них в детстве. Людей, способных шагать очень тихо. Впрочем, когда ты босой, это легко. Попробовал бы кто-нибудь из них двигаться также тихо в силовой броне. Странник хмыкнул своим мыслям.  
Иногда Джиму хотелось поговорить с кем-то. В течение недельных переходов от точки до точки, от драки до драки, когда ничего не звучало кроме выстрелов, угроз и криков умирающих, он часто говорил сам с собой. А потом перестал. Картина мира, состоящая из убийств, не располагала к беседе даже со своим внутренним «я». Поэтому он просто подал яблоко и пошел дальше. Не заметив благодарного взгляда раба, искавшего нечто важное за темными окулярами его шлема.  
Они прошли две мили, прежде чем Странник сказал: - Останься здесь. Я пройду вперед.  
\- Ты вернешься?  
Кирка эти слова остановили, и он обернулся, - Да, я вернусь за тобой.  
Подумав, он достал из обвеса старенький «Магнум».  
\- Сорок четвертый калибр, неплохая оптика. Патронов, правда, мало. Но если кто-то сунется, не раздумывай.  
«Напарник» кивнул, спокойно принимая оружие.  
Кирк гнал от себя мысли, что вернувшись не найдет здесь человека. Со стволом на Пустошах можно было рискнуть избавиться от внезапного хозяина. Но впереди были радскорпионы, так что Странник включился в ситуацию, отбросив все постороннее. Он неоднократно проходил это место, но тогда был один и мог позволить себе влезть в драку. Рисковать и вести другого человека сюда, не зачистив переход, он не мог.  
Джим проверил радар и пригнулся, ступая как можно тише. Аккуратно снимая с плеча винтовку, Кирк поискал прицелом голову и хвост ближайшего скорпиона. Оценил расстояние, время. Слишком близко. Раненая тварь бросится на него и добежит раньше, чем удастся перезарядить батарею. Его винтовка была всем хороша. Брала дистанцию, которая не снилась мутантам с их миниганами и рейдерам со штурмовыми винтовками. Но перезаряжалась долго, поэтому Джим часто высчитывал расстояние так, чтобы сделать минимум три выстрела, прежде чем противник найдет его. Он поискал насыпь, взбираясь по склон, и стал считать шаги. Оставил противопехотную мину, затем отсчитав еще десяток, положил вторую. Выбрал самый легкий подъем. Хищники всегда искали легкие пути. Это была простая тактика. Шума будет много, поэтому действовать приходилось быстро. Второй скорпион был далеко, и на его пути Джим оставил пару мин. Цепным взрывом они должны были его остановить. Кирк еще раз вскинул прицел и обернулся. Раб ждал его. Разглядывая в прицел лицо своего нового «напарника» Странник впервые заметил острые уши. Но мало ли форм изменила радиация. Он вздохнул поглубже, нашел небольшой камень на холме, и присев в его расщелине, стал стрелять с колена. Выстрелы разносились гулко, прошло тридцать секунд, и Кирк знал, что все ближайшие твари уже ползут сюда. Скорпион дергался, бежал рывками, выстрелы отбрасывали его, заставляя вскидываться едва ли не на полкорпуса. Джим понял, в ближней атаке это чудовище успеет достать его, поэтому он встал и стрелял уже стоя, медленно пятясь и перезаряжая на ходу. С правого боку громыхнули взрывы, волну пыли прибил ветер, серым слоем осыпав броню. Это добрался до мин второй скорпион поменьше. Кирк продолжал хладнокровно стрелять, считая расстояние и патроны. В конце концов, тяжело зарываясь хелицерами в землю, скорпион замер. Его хвост, словно оставленный в напряжении домкрат, по-прежнему хищно загибался для удара. Кирк обычно собирал немного яда, но сегодня спешил - выстрелы привлекали внимание, а он был не один. Поэтому, разминировав свою ближайшую не взорвавшуюся мину, Джим сунул ее в обвес, экономя боеприпасы, и стал отходить. Также пригнувшись и держа винтовку расчехленной. Это спасло его. Слыша тяжелое дыхание и прыжки, Джим знал, кто несется к нему как сорвавшийся с путей бронепоезд. Коготь Смерти прыгнул, загребая передними лапами воздух, выставляя конечности, так чтобы разорвать человека. В детстве Кирк любил истории про динозавров. Но это было до знакомства с этим видом. Коготь двигался слишком быстро, чтобы взять в прицел его голову. Джим выстрелил, зацепив лапу монстра, смазав траекторию его атаки, и закинул винтовку за плечо, перезаряжать ее он уже не успевал. Зверь двигался с удивительной скоростью для своих трех метров, маневрируя, хищно скаля зубастую пасть. «Вероятно, услышал выстрелы», - подумал Кирк. Иногда он шутил сам с собой на тему того, что даже срать в Пустоши надо тихо.  
Топлива в огнемете не было. Магнум он отдал. Оставался китайский меч. Электрический. Достался на память от одного мертвого генерала много лет назад. Джим, когда получил его, не умел пользоваться холодным оружием. Но спустя годы по-настоящему темных ночей, он полюбил тонкий вибрирующий звук закаленной стали, и ее способность убивать молча.  
Отходя, Кирк держал меч в правой руке, во второй сжимая гранату. Свой первый бой с Когтем он помнил плохо. Его потом латали две недели. Но с того дня прошло много времени и позади осталась не одна миля Пустошей. Теперь Странник умел убивать.  
Острый пронзительный звук знакомого револьвера заставил Кирка бросить взгляд влево.  
«Вот же дерьмо»  
Второй Коготь бежал к нему, низко пригибаясь к земле, готовясь к прыжку.  
Вероятно, недалеко было гнездо или кладка. Эти твари откладывали яйца и часто держались парами.  
Джим привычным взглядом выхватил на местности второго стрелка. Ему не нужно было подтверждение, он слышал свой револьвер, но посмотреть хотелось. Это действительно стрелял раб – оттягивая на себя внимание второго Когтя. Бил он, видимо, метко, потому что, получив очередь, зверь зарычал и развернулся.  
«Дурак» - успел подумать Кирк, подставляя под удар плечо, выбросив меч вперед острием под практически идеальным градусом, используя инерцию нападающего для того, чтобы пробить его толстую кожу. Зверь протащил его еще пару шагов, тяжело хватая зубами выставленную для блока руку, но Джим уже сделал главное, он распорол брюхо животного и теперь просто заканчивал свою работу мясника. Броня держала удар, пип-бой фиксировал потери, но химии с собой было достаточно, чтобы встать после этого. Он бы использовал другую, менее затратную стратегию, но заканчивать приходилось быстро – у напарника не было брони. А «магнум» не мог убить Когтя Смерти. Разве только измором с большой высоты, и с запасом патронов куда большим, чем он оставил. Пользуясь тем, что хищник пригнулся, Кирк запихнул гранату в оскаленную пасть, гардой меча проведя апперкот снизу, а затем рухнул под ноги монстра, слыша, как взрывом разносит его голову. Инерция отбросила тело Когтя назад. Инерция или невероятное везение Кирка. В любом случае зверь не рухнул на него, погребая под собой.  
Кирк бежал к месту второго боя, с мыслью «лишь бы успеть». Этот парень пытался помочь ему. Технически он ему помог, но фактически живым нужен был больше. Редко кто на Пустошах вступался за кого-либо бесплатно. Одно утреннее яблоко этого не стоило. Ощущая, как кровь липко стекает по поврежденной руке внутри брони, Джим вкатил себе Мед-Х. Морфин смазал восприятие, но боль отошла на второй план. Не подбегая слишком близко, Кирк вскинул винтовку. Он стрелял и перезаряжал, словно автоматическая машина для убийства, расстреливая голову зверя как тыкву. Его напарник лежал на земле у ног зверя. Адреналин поджигал кровь, мобилизуя зрение, реакцию, силу воли. Джим почти не чувствовал боли, когда стрелял, хотя приклад давал отдачу именно в искалеченное плечо. Низко зарычав, зверь завалился на бок, тяжело, почти по-человечески вздохнув.  
Кирк перезарядил еще раз, на всякий случай, и присел возле раненого. Он знал, волшебные шприцы могли творить чудеса. Даже если человек уже почти не дышит. Главное количество. Убойный коктейль из шести стимуляторов, и раб заморгал, приходя в себя. Странник тяжело поднялся, окидывая взглядом местность в поисках случайных противников, но никого не было. Снова царила иллюзорная мирная тишина желто-серых холмов.  
Рука ныла, Кирку пришлось перебросить винтовку за плечо, он не мог нести ее, вероятно, тварь разжевала защитную пластину в месте сгиба. Броня не раз спасала ему жизнь. Но Странник ходил в ней уже больше десяти лет, и это сказывалось. Он мог идти, но драться уже вряд ли. Унылый пейзаж выглядел не так уж плохо, Джим усмехнулся. Стимуляторы кончились, осталась только наркота. Он извел весь запас на парня, у которого даже имени не спросил. «Дурость тебя погубит» - мысль казалось почти веселой. Звучала голосом Дока из Цитадели. Кирк почти не говорил с ним там, но в дороге, среди Пустошей, именно этот ворчливый, саркастический, иногда слишком заботливый голос спорил с ним и озвучивал неприятные мысли. Джим решил бы, что рехнулся, но он не знал ни одного нормального, чтобы считать это проблемой. Поэтому, вспоминая знакомые интонации врача, Странник задумался над тем, отчего ему было так важно, чтобы этот тип выжил. Не помер у него на руках очередной жертвой во имя спасения человечества.  
\- Двигаем. Пора убираться отсюда.  
На память Кирк срезал сувенир у Когтя Смерти – лапу - то, что можно было толкнуть на черном рынке любому торговцу. Он не отрезал части тел у людей, хотя за это платили больше. Но яды, клыки и прочую хрень, которую особо ценили доктора и спекулянты, старался забирать. Деньги были нужны всегда. Сначала на патроны, потом на нормальную еду. Со временем Кирк научился брать склады наемников и рейдеров, это давало ему источник постоянного дохода, однако привычки остались. Раб молча смотрел на своего хозяина, не комментируя и не стараясь помочь. Но Джим уловил нечто странное в его взгляде - этот парень не любил убивать. Странник видел многих напарников за эти годы в пути, кто-то зверел от вида крови, кто-то любил сам процесс убийства, были фанатики за идею, просто наемники, типы, удовлетворяющие свою жажду власти и мести, мясники, предпочитающие биту, гвозди, лазер, огонь…  
Никто из них никогда не видел в этих хищниках что-то кроме цели или противника.  
\- Научный интерес? – полушутя спросил Кирк. Большинство людей, выросших после войны на Пустошах, едва умело читать, а наука стала доступна единицам.  
\- Да, - просто ответил напарник. И пояснил, - этот вид не мог появиться только из-за радиации.  
Джим промолчал. Он и сам так думал. Но сейчас говорить об этом было не время.  
Они шли еще где-то сутки, прежде чем алые пятна стали расползаться по сетчатке, мешая обзору. Пип-бой сигналил о повреждениях. Кровь поверх брони давно высохла. Но она не высыхала внутри. Джим глотал таблетки, ощущая привкус железа на губах, возможно, его зацепило сильнее, чем он думал. Ребро ныло, плечо стало просто деревянным и немело. Раб шел рядом такой же молчаливый. Он бросил взгляд на личный сканер на руке своего хозяина, но Кирк не дал ему времени прочесть показания, выключив подсветку пип-боя.  
Уже проваливаясь в темноту, Джим гадал, проснется он обкраденным или не проснется вовсе.  
Но проснулся он при своем и живым. Напарник сидел рядом, бледный, изляпаный кровью Джима.  
\- Ночь?  
\- Тебе надо было поспать.  
\- Бред. Надо двигаться.  
Обычно Кирк после неудачного боя шел на химии. Наркотики полностью глушили последствия и отдыха не требовалось. Но сегодня это не сработало. Организм выдохся и не отреагировал на привычную дозу. Джим сел, огляделся, инстинктивно нашел винтовку рядом с собой и проверил патроны. Только после проверки оружия он посмотрел на напарника.  
\- Что это? – он растер между пальцев, не снимая перчаток брони, зеленоватую жижу.  
\- Кровь. Моя. Пришлось оттащить тебя в тень.  
Джим помолчал. Он никогда не видел людей с зеленой кровью. Но радиация породила мутантов гораздо более страшных, чем тот, кто сидел рядом с ним.  
«Сильный значит. Мой вес в броне будь здоров…»  
\- Идти можешь?  
Раб кивнул и поднялся. Джим встал тяжелее, но чувствовал себя лучше. Сон действительно помог ему.  
\- Сколько патронов осталось для револьвера?  
\- Десять.  
Кирк хмыкнул и пошел в сторону Мегатонны. Не оборачиваясь, зная, что человек идет за ним.  
\- В следующий раз не делай так, - он сказал это с трудом, редко приходилось объяснять свои поступки.  
\- Они убили бы тебя. Вдвоем.  
Джим широко улыбнулся под шлемом. Только не знающий Джима Кирка мог думать, что два потомка ящерицы могли убить его. Однажды он в одиночку вычистил форт, оставив в нем гнить тридцать шесть профессиональных наемников, подписавших на него контракт. Но, чувствуя привкус дури на губах, Странник все же сказал, - спасибо.  
Он знал: его везение не бесконечно. И сегодня был не лучший день.  
\- Дойдем в Мегатонну, я куплю тебе стейк из брамина.  
\- Я не ем мяса.  
Джим покосился на него и промолчал. Он помнил, что иногда в загонах сами же рабы забивали слабых, чтобы поесть. Возможно, идущий рядом с ним слишком много видел.  
\- Откуда ты?  
\- Издалека, - уклончиво ответил раб и Кирк не стал лезть в это. У каждого было право на свои секреты.  
***  
Мегатонна встретила их роботом-патрульным и высоченной железной стеной. Она местами прохудилась, но давала защиту от хищников по другую сторону. Мегатонну гордо называли «городом». Три улицы, два десятка домов на двух-трех ярусах, бар, магазин и ядерный снаряд. Он не разорвался и продолжал лежать там, где упал когда-то. Была даже секта, которая молилась на него. Кирк всегда шел мимо, стараясь не смотреть на людей, купающихся в радиоактивной луже возле бомбы. Этот мир давно рехнулся и уже не удивлял. Но раб остановился и спросил у Джима, что происходит.  
\- Бомба. Одни хотят, чтобы взорвалась и «спасла всех», другие - разминировать. Только навыков не хватает. Это все-таки тонкая техника. Ты понимаешь, что такое техника?  
\- Да… я разбираюсь во взрывчатке, - тихо ответил раб, отводя взгляд.  
Кирк, с которого слетел налет праздности, спросил в лоб, - Сможешь?  
Его недавний напарник кивнул. Он прошел мимо людей, поморщился, когда ступил в грязную воду, и открыл панель у основания снаряда. Джим краем мозга думал о том, что если сейчас рванет, это будет славная смерть, и что он ни хрена не успел закончить проект «Чистота». Но впервые очиститель и идеи отца не занимали столько места в голове. Он даже подошел ближе. Жители, стоявшие рядом, косились на них.  
\- Готово, - спокойно сказал напарник.  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Да.  
Джим проверил сам. Недоверие сменилось удивлением. Этот раб разбирался в электронике и науке.  
\- Что там у вас? – местный шериф, единственный, кто поддерживал порядок в городе, обратил внимание на силовую броню Кирка и подошел. Он подозрительно присматривался к увешанным оружием чужакам.  
\- Ничего, шеф. Она больше не запоет, - спокойно ответил Джим, проявляя дружелюбие. Он не хотел ссор здесь.  
\- Ты разминировал бомбу?! – шериф убедился, потом, видимо, не веря даже себе, проверил еще раз.  
Кирк не стал пояснять детали, опасаясь реакции фанатиков, осторожно оттесняя раба так, чтобы остаться между ним и наблюдающей за ними религиозной группировкой.  
\- Заслужил, парень! Да ты просто герой!  
Джим посмотрел на то, что ему сунули в руку, и понял, что это ключ.  
\- Здесь есть пустующий дом, он теперь твой. Возьми у Мойры то, что надо. Я рад, что ты теперь с нами, дружище! – Странника хлопали по плечу другие люди, пока шериф показывал, как найти его новый «дом». Сама ситуация, стремительно развернувшаяся как невероятная случайность, слегка оглушила Кирка. Да, он хотел дом. Но ему всегда казалось, что это просто мечта. Вроде той, что нужна, чтобы выжить. Реальный настоящий дом? Что с ним теперь делать?  
Стоящий рядом раб осторожно тронул его за руку, - Вам нужно к врачу, хозяин.  
Он в первый раз назвал его так. Зная, что он Странник. И Кирка передернуло.  
\- Я не… зови меня Джим.  
\- Хорошо, Джим. Как прикажете.  
Кирк поморщился. Радость от приобретения дома была не привычна. Он не знал, что с ней делать. Поэтому просто переключился.  
\- Это не приказ, просьба. Здесь есть больница, но лучше давай к Мойре. У нее препараты чище.  
Когда они поднялись к Мойре Браун, в ее процветающий «Магазин на кратере», Кирк попросил, - Подожди здесь. Он оставил напарника у входа, ему предстояли разговоры и торги. А может и не только.  
Мойра была хорошенькой. Для времени, когда практически не осталось красивых женщин, – просто королевой. Хваткая, иногда сентиментальная, очень эмоциональная, она знала Странника ближе, чем кто-либо. Может от этого у них был хороший секс. Может от этого, а может - от того, что она просто умела как надо, чтобы было хорошо. Кирк знал наемника, охраняющего ее магазин, знал товар и сроки поставки. Знал и то, что стойка возле кассового аппарата достаточно крепкая.  
\- У тебя фетиш, - сказал он ей когда-то.  
\- У меня лучший парень в городе, - она засмеялась.  
Это было давно. Они вели дела, иногда он приносил ей что-то из товаров, пополнить запасы. Иногда она чинила ему оружие и делала лучший на его памяти минет. Часто он не раздевался, не хватало времени. В перерывах между покупателями, они как воры запирались в темной подсобке и Мойра, издеваясь над его неповоротливостью в броне, вставала на колени и шантажировала с лукавством деловой женщины.  
\- Так за сколько ты отдашь мне лапу Когтя Смерти? Семь-восемь крышек?  
\- Десять, - бурчал Странник и спасатель человечества, понимая, что готов отдать бесплатно.  
Лапа стоила двадцать пять крышек. Кирк ни разу за эту цену ее здесь не продавал.  
Впрочем, он знал, что не один такой. И что вообще – не один.  
Это было нормально. Сейчас люди редко сходились надолго, редко упивались вечерами на диванчике и планами на будущее. Чаще старались просто выжить – не заморачиваясь институтами брака и семьи.  
Она не одна сегодня. Он понял это по кивку охранника. Взяв товар и, оставив деньги на кассе, вышел.  
У него теперь был дом, пара ковров, автомат с ядер колой и целая кровать. Плюс куча всякого хлама, которую он зачем-то купил.  
«Сантименты!» – сказал Док в его голове.  
И важно чихнул.  
Кирк посмотрел на раба, на самом деле это он чихал и мерз. В его отрепье это было немудрено.  
\- Идем, - Джим заплатил людям, чтобы приволокли всю ту кучу мусора домой. – Я взял тебе одежду, и кое-что из еды. Сегодня будем спать под крышей. Помедлив, он добавил, - это наш дом. Ты разминировал бомбу.  
Раб кивнул и пошел следом. Возможно, ему тоже нравилась идея иметь дом, Кирку хотелось так думать. А может просто хотелось с кем-то разделить сегодняшний вечер.  
***  
Он выбрал довоенный стиль мебели. Если вообще кто-то мог говорить о стиле в это время.  
Подобие уюта напоминало дом из книжки его матери. Словно маленькая волшебная мечта, которую Джим прокручивал перед сном каждый день, ожила. Детали, выверенные временем и казавшиеся ненастоящими, были расставлены по местам. Здесь были и собственный стол, и универсальный верстак, даже работающее радио с настоящей музыкой. Какие-то другие мелочи, которые Кирк купил просто так. Потому что мог. Потому что давно не тратил деньги на что-либо кроме оружия и забыл, как притягательны могут быть иллюзии мирного времени.  
Они все-таки познакомились, и его напарник со странным именем, которое скорее напоминало кличку или аббревиатуру робота, с интересом оглядывал дом. Уолтер подал им горячей воды для разнообразия, в обмен на кучу металлолома и обещания починить трубы. Кирк давно не снимал броню при чужаках. Спок хотя и выглядел не агрессивным, все-таки был непонятным и явно о многом умалчивал. Однако, то ли вечер располагал, то ли настроение и ситуация, но что-то из темного и привычного осталось за порогом Дома. Больше, чем когда-либо, Джим хотел чувствовать себя обычным человеком. Живым, способным радоваться чему-то, кроме удачного убийства. Ванну заменил бак, Спок приносил воду в ведре, домашний робот рассказывал анекдоты, часто бессмысленные, но Джим улыбался. Едва-едва, словно не мог выдавить из себя настоящую прежнюю улыбку. Как будто у него просто не хватало сил жить как раньше, до того, как он покинул Убежище. Затем Спок приготовил ужин. Набросал в макароны яблок и сделал горячий чай. Это было совсем не плохо.  
«Новинка нашего меню, господа. Макароны с яблоками!» - вещал пьяный голос Дока в голове.  
Или Джим просто был пьян. После горячей ванны и ужина хотелось спать. Он едва добрел до кровати на втором этаже, оглядел стол, ящички, и лег, проваливаясь в кутерьму снов. То ли хроническая усталость, то ли осознание приобретения своего угла, но что-то продержало его в постели до рассвета. Без пробуждений от кошмаров и вскриков.  
Когда солнце только всходило, дом наполнялся солнечными нитями, прорезающими темноту там, где прохудились проеденные ржавчиной листы железа на крыше. Кирк курил, еще сонный, чувствуя острое нежелание подниматься с кровати и голод. Не тот, что касался еды, другой. Так всегда бывало, когда, отдохнув он «внезапно» осознавал, что еще человек, что Пустоши, потери и усталость этого не отменяли. Потянувшись, поискав что-то под названием «домашняя пижама» - то над чем он вчера до слез хохотал пьяный, Кирк встал с койки и пошел к автомату с колой. Холодная кола была также хороша, как и ледяная чистая вода, купленная про запас. Джим не часто пил просто так, не из-за необходимости поддерживать силы. Но в это странное утро хотелось сесть в почти целое кресло, покурить, полистать редкую бумажную книгу. В доме было тихо. Где-то на первом этаже мирно пыхтел робот, на втором в гостевой комнате спал напарник. Жизнь в пределах этого пространства была удивительно приятной, размеренной, комфортной, настолько, что Джиму не хотелось выходить. На пару часов «великая надежда человечества» хотел просто побыть собой. Взять отпуск. Слабость, малодушие – Док мог звать это как угодно. Но Док молчал. Может он тоже слишком устал от всего.  
Кирк долистал книгу, потянулся и, взяв воды на кухне, пошел к напарнику. Ему хотелось сказать «спасибо» за вчера. Вечер он помнил смутно, его хорошенько протащила отдача после наркоты и слабости от потери крови. Джим помнил только, что Спок был «своим» - помогал, не спрашивал, не читал нотаций и не смотрел на него как на Бога. Без ярлыков и штампов дышать было гораздо легче. Без содержимого желудка тоже. «Слишком много химии» – грустно сказал кто-то в голове, и Кирк налил ему стакан виски. Виски было дешевым, но зато его было две бутылки.  
Напарник спал, подтянув ноги к груди, на диване, также как и тогда на Пустошах. Одеяла не было. Впрочем, у Джима его не было тоже. Одеял вообще не было. «Они не пережили эволюцию дизайна после войны» – признался голос.  
Кирк улыбнулся. Он присел на краю дивана, ощущая, что подмерз. Броня поддерживала постоянную температуру, и Джим подзабыл, что такое спать без нее, жить, есть, двигаться. Движения казались легкими, шаги тихими, Странник гнал от себя это внутреннее умиротворение, но пока справлялся не слишком хорошо.  
Спок, лохматый, жилистый, состоящий словно из одних острых углов, спал, обхватив себя руками. Кирк разглядывал татуировки на запястьях и лодыжках, острые уши и думал, что это красиво. Дикая красота Пустошей. Этот раб не выглядел домашним или подавленным. Скорее не свободным от каких-то своих внутренних обязательств. Джим не лукавил с собой, ему хотелось сейчас не просто лечь рядом, были потребности, настроение, определенный опыт. В этом мире давно не задавались вопросом – что будет завтра, жили здесь и сейчас. И это «сейчас» говорило ему, как будет хорошо сделать этого напарника действительно «своим». Но Кирк привык играть за «белых», его действия могли показаться принуждением, платой за что-либо, поэтому он просто ушел к себе. Прилег, разглядывая потолок, вспоминая, как помогал напарнику с водой в баке, также как и он ему. И откровенно пялился на не тронутую радиацией кожу, странно красивую после всего, что видел Кирк за свою походную жизнь. К собственному вящему удивлению, Джим вырубился до полудня. Проснулся, все еще немного разбитый, с затекшей шеей. Дом, состоящий из обломков самолета и железных листов, раскалился от полуденной жары, так что его хозяин выполз из влажных объятий койки и пошел на кухню за водой, по дороге заглянув к напарнику.  
Бывший раб чистил свой магнум, сидя на полу перед диваном. В тихом пробитом солнцем Доме на краю кратера Странник впервые подумал о том, что устал идти туда, куда не ступала нога человека.  
Солнце высвечивало пыльные крупинки, плясавшие в воздухе в прорезях света и тени, цеплялось за темные волосы Спока, узоры символов на зеленоватой коже, как будто высвечивая внутреннюю гармонию и спокойствие в существе, наделенном чем-то важным, тем, что неосознанно притягивало Странника.  
Спок сохранил жажду жизни, осознание ее ценности, и когда он поднял на Джима внимательный понимающий взгляд, Кирк почувствовал, как много потерял на самом деле за все эти годы. Настолько много, что даже этот бывший раб видит пробоины в нем, ощущает их своим запредельно острым чутьем мутанта. Кем он был до того как получил ошейник и клеймо раба? Кем он мог стать, идя рядом с ним? И как много он мог дать взамен обретенной свободы, разделяя со Странником желание жить.  
Джим утратил это. Он стал смертником. Неосознанно, каплю за каплей выцеживая из себя самый первый инстинкт. Ради того, чтобы не бояться подохнуть где-то в очередном бункере, подвале, заброшенном здании или метро, для того чтобы иметь право убивать любого, с кем было не по пути, без колебаний, и никогда не оглядываться, идя на долгом изнурительном пути Одинокого Странника. Его недаром прозвали таким странным прозвищем. Все-таки десять лет он ходил совершенно один из края в край по человеческой пустыне, не доверяя и не подпуская к себе. А сейчас он смотрел в глаза существа и видел в нем нечто более важное, чем миссии и задания Цитадели. Он видел себя. Способного жить вне войны, вне отведенных границ и правил, того кто захочет возвращаться домой, не для того, чтобы принести жетоны убитых, а для того, чтобы жить дальше, наслаждаться каждым днем, ценить каждый вечер, каждую богом отпущенную ночь.  
Джим стоял на пороге гостиной и понимал, что вернулся домой. К себе.  
***  
Так прошло несколько дней, в хлопотах, разговорах, ужинах и подготовке. Напарники узнавали друг друга, присматривались. Дом казался обжитым уже много лет, хотя Кирк все равно вставал ночью, чтобы посидеть на лестнице и покурить, потому что не спалось с непривычки. Спок мастерил мини лабораторию, чтобы помочь Страннику очищать кровь после химии. Джим не мешал. Он любил изобретения, в этом они с Споком сходились без возражений. Еще Кирк подарил ему одну из своих памятных винтовок. Стреляла она теми же патронами от магнума, сорок четвертого калибра.  
\- Ее называют винтовкой Линкольна. Знаешь почему?  
Спок покачал головой, трогая шершавый приклад. Она ладно лежала в руках, явно старая, но прицел не был сбит.  
\- Нулевой разброс. Просто целься в голову.  
Напарник подарок взял, но Джим понял, что его страсть к оружию он не разделяет.  
\- Я взял ее в Историческом музее, был один… великий человек в нашей истории. Увел ее у Уокера из-под носа. Чертов работорговец с плешивой идеологией…  
Спок, видя, что человек расстроен, легко коснулся его плеча, - Спасибо тебе за подарок. Я буду беречь его.  
Также с благодарностью он принял свою новую одежду. Легкую кожаную броню, позволяющую двигаться тихо и облегчающую стрельбу из винтовки.  
Вечерами они обсуждали тактику и стратегию боя.  
\- Держись подальше от тяжеловооруженных противников, старайся встать позади меня, чтобы я мог прикрыть тебя. Уходи с открытых мест, в темноте им сложнее найти тебя. Если видишь, что все плохо, отходи. Бросай гранату и выметайся к чертовой матери к выходу. Понимаешь? Я найду тебя, как закончу задание.  
Спок молча кивал, он предоставлял человеку право распоряжаться собой.  
Джима это несколько смущало. Значило ли это доверие или просто сказывалась покорность бывшего раба?  
Он ощущал ответственность за своего напарника, как никогда раньше. Может, потому, что тот был действительно талантлив, и вместе они составляли неплохую команду.  
\- Смотришься ты в этом… неплохо.  
«Охрененно» - подумал Кирк, когда Спок в первый раз надел потертую кожу с металлическими вставками. Темная кожа сделала из неприметного раба высокого худощавого незнакомца. Выглядел он как наемник, все еще достаточно привлекательный, чтобы работать не только винтовкой.  
От временного отдыха в голову лезли все приторные и откровенные образы разом. Джим редко отдыхал. Но отдыхал один он еще реже. Однако, ситуация не позволяла отвлекаться на поиски на стороне, так что каждый раз тренируя и инструктируя напарника Кирк ловил себя на мысли, что иногда не может отделаться от желания потрогать слишком горячую для человека кожу под темными шнуровками на бедре.  
Когда он в первый раз обнял напарника со спины, поддерживая приклад винтовки - они имитировали стрельбу по цели, Джим запнулся.  
\- Помни… помни, у тебя в барабане всего пятнадцать патронов. Рассчитывай цели так, чтобы у тебя была возможность отойти с линии огня и перезарядить. Либо спрятаться хотя бы на пару минут. Понимаешь?  
Спок стоял в штанах от брони и простой домашней рубашке навыпуск. Ладонь Кирка чувствовала сильный стук чужого сердца где-то сбоку, не там где было сердце у людей. Это было внезапно. Странно, ново, и он замолчал, продолжая ощущать гулкое биение под ребрами. Рубашка задралась под ладонью, Джим сглотнул, с трудом соображая, и сделал шаг назад. Напарник промолчал, то ли делая вид, что не понял, то ли действительно не понимая.  
***

\- Я к Уолтеру, посмотрю, что там с водопроводом, - Кирк по привычке взял с собой оружие и оделся в броню. Даже здесь, в закрытом городе, инстинкт, обретенный на Пустошах, был неистребим. Работать с металлом и техникой Кирк любил, когда-то он даже мечтал собрать себе мотоцикл. Залатав три пробоины на водостоках и отдав пару свинцовых труб про запас старику, Джим пошел домой. Сам факт того, что он возвращается «домой», зацепил нечто все еще слишком мягкое на дне изъеденного сердца.   
Его следующее задание было практически безнадежным, но Кирк все равно обдумывал миссию. Он покупал боеприпасы, чинил и чистил оружие, паковал химию и медикаменты. Наступала последняя ночь в иллюзорно мирном городе, но день, прошедший за вполне рутинными делами, не успокаивал. В Цитадели назвали это «Поиском эдемских кущ», еще бы, ведь Волт-Тек создала нечто действительно уникальное - ГЭКК. Последнее звено в проекте отца, чтобы запустить очиститель воды. Устройство, созданное еще до войны, способное возродить экологию, отравленную радиацией. Все, что было нужно, это войти в Убежище 87 и забрать его. Забрать, несмотря на убийственную радиацию 3000 рад в секунду, и кишащих там мутантов. Джим помнил слова отца, они прокручивались в его обрывочных снах почти каждую ночь: «Честно говоря, идея ГЭКК звучала полной фантастикой, даже для гения масштаба Брона. Модуль терраформинга, который мог создать жизнь из неживого — это уже из области чудес. Но этот прибор не только существовал, он был разослан по нескольким убежищам для использования после войны».   
Он должен был закончить эту миссию и дать пустошам чистую воду. Несмотря на Анклав, монстров и это новое, еще такое хрупкое желание вернуться сюда.   
Спок помнил взгляд человека недавним утром, взгляд того, кто проснулся не от стрельбы или боли, помнил, как удивленно и потерянно смотрел Кирк на полуобнаженного напарника. Будто искал в нем нечто важное, свой собственный смысл жизни, тот, что не был записан в его журнале с миссиями. Спок вспоминал годы до падения на планету и первые чудовищные дни и ночи среди людей, когда он, еще не понимающий языка, но уже ощутивший на себе их жестокость, заставлял себя жить, чтобы выполнить свое задание. Земля была радиоактивна, опустошена и изуродована, но где-то здесь еще был жив этот вирус ВРЭ, который искали с «Теты» для начала новой войны в этом квадранте. Вирус, вызывающий мутации, теперь такие распространенные на планете. Заданием Спока было ликвидировать вирус. Но ему на перехват выслали крейсер, они сбили друг друга на входе в атмосферу, Споку пришлось катапультироваться в капсуле, а «Тета» упала куда-то в Пустошь. И поставила маяк, вызывая соратников.   
Оглушенный, раненый инопланетянин ничего не смог донести подобравшим его рейнджерам. Его продали в рабство, надев ошейник с взрывчаткой и поставив клеймо местного «царя под горой». Человеческая речь Споку долго не давалась, особенно ее ассоциативные и многозначительные элементы. Но значение этой фразы он запомнил очень хорошо.   
Странник берег его и смотрел как на нечто бесценное, слишком важное, чтобы позволять себе проявлять неуважение. Но за те пять лет, что Спок провел в рабстве, он познал все, что могли предложить ему люди, и научился разделять истинную ценность и условности.   
И сейчас жизнь Кирка была важнее, тех «условностей», которые он видел перед собой.   
Человек мог закрывать глаза на шрамы на теле своего напарника и не задумываться над их происхождением, однако это не лишало бывшего раба собственной памяти и опыта.   
На рассвете, когда прорезающий помехи голос бессменного Тридогнайта на волне повстанцев рассказывал о Страннике, загадочном парне из убежища 101, решившем в одиночку переделать мир, Спок заставлял себя верить ему. Потому что это был тот образ землян, ради которого имело смысл бороться, видеть лучшее в людях, помнить о цели и надеяться, что когда-нибудь кто-то подобный поможет ему.   
Судьба доказала, что может быть причастной, когда привела Странника своими запутанными тропами именно к этому загону и отдала ему того, кто пять лет слушал историю его жизни на волне радио, которое таскали с собой рабовладельцы. Мог ли Спок сейчас устраниться и оставить все как есть? Мог. Но не хотел.   
Он предвидел поступок Кирка. Тот не возьмет его с собой. Побоится потерять. Вероятнее всего, землянин погибнет и не сможет закончить свое задание. Но не потому, что недостаточно подготовлен, а скорее потому, что подошел к пределу устойчивости своей нервной системы. Наркотики и другие препараты истощили его больше, чем могла показать практически уничтоженная современная медицина, и Спок ощущал эти колебания нервных импульсов, будучи не человеком. Понимая, что если справится с этим, дав землянину свой баланс, тот уцелеет. Возможно, они вдвоем смогут найти «Тету» и выключить маяк звездолета. Разгадать загадку ВРЭ. Возможно…   
Спок поднялся с пола единым неслышным движением и пошел в комнату Кирка. Он изучил людей достаточно, чтобы понимать эмоциональные и вербальные знаки внимания.   
Тот уже собрался и готовился выходить. Как и предполагал Спок – без него.   
\- Оставайся, дому нужен владелец. Я сказал шерифу, все улажено. Как вернусь, подлатаем дверь.   
Кирк говорил буднично, но в его голосе не было уверенности в том, что он вернется. Спок угадывал уверенность в выполнении задания. Странник был настроен получить ГЭКК, но выглядел как тот, кто собирается на свою последнюю миссию. Джим улыбнулся.   
\- Знаешь в этом городе не так плохо, выйди, осмотрись.   
Спок молча кивнул. Но он по-прежнему загораживал собой выход из комнаты.   
\- Ты покупал себе напарника, помнишь?   
\- Я тут подумал, - Кирк усмехнулся, - напарника нельзя купить. – Ты спас мне жизнь тогда, на дороге. Если я возьму тебя с собой, скорее всего ты погибнешь.   
\- Для этого и нужны такие «покупки», разве нет? Я разбираюсь в электронике и взрывчатке, это поможет выполнить твое задание.   
\- Читал мой журнал?  
\- Пока ты спал. Прости.   
Джим неодобрительно на него покосился.   
\- В любом случае, ты не готов. Это далеко, до хрена проблем на дороге, плюс радиация.   
\- Я устойчивее к ней, чем ты.   
Странник хмыкнул. Все мутанты были устойчивее.   
\- Не в этот раз, приятель.   
Спок шагнул в комнату, отыскивая взглядом в полумраке лазоревые глаза человека.  
\- Даже если я попрошу?   
Джим усмехнулся, – Зачем тебе? Спасти мир?  
\- Спасти тебя.   
Кирк рассмеялся.   
\- Но кто-то должен.  
\- Да. Она, – Странник ткнул пальцем за спину, указывая на винтовку. - Нет, правда, зачем тебе?   
\- Это мой выбор.  
\- Так просто?  
Спок промолчал о том, что часто его раса выбирала один раз и на всю жизнь.   
\- Позволь мне пойти с тобой.   
\- Нет, - отрезал Кирк спокойно, тем тоном, который не позволял спорить. – Не сегодня.   
Его напарник посмотрел на него изучающим взглядом и кивнул. – Хорошо, тогда позволь мне…   
Он не сказал это вслух, но Джим услышал, - попрощаться с тобой.   
Улыбка Кирка стала мальчишеской и очень юной, она не сочеталась с серьезными уставшими глазами.  
Синева в них выцветала до серого в таком освещении и казалась прохладнее льда.   
Но стоял он напротив пламени, так что когда Спок потащил через голову свою рубашку, их взгляды снова столкнулись, и круг замкнулся. 

Джим не помнил, как снимал броню, как гладил, обнимал, искал чужого тепла. Как невыносимо жгло под сердцем, под руками, когда оголенная кожа касалась другой, он тосковал по возможности назвать кого-то только «своим», запрещал себе надеяться и ждал. Горчившее минуту назад чувство потери вязло в желании. Спок разделся и, бросив взгляд через плечо, оперся о косяк его комнаты.   
Он как будто говорил: - Я хочу, чтобы ты помнил, что оставляешь. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что тебя ждут.   
Кирк не читал это в его взгляде, не анализировал, но он ощущал себя по-настоящему живым, готовым драться, цепляться за каждый подаренный шанс. Голод сделал его прежде всего хищником, а затем уже солдатом. И сейчас первичное было важнее наносного, прошлого, ближе, горячее старых шрамов, и Кирк упивался этим. Он почти не целовал сухие треснувшие губы напарника, не шептал слов, которые легко дарил женщинам, не обещал и не ласкал. Джим был голоден, и первобытный инстинкт в нем требовал, гнал кровь, дурманил голову и заставлял забыться. Готовил Кирк партнера торопливо, крепче прижимая к себе, вдавливая в стену, второй рукой найдя чужую ладонь, сплетая пальцы до боли. Спок стонал глухо, уткнувшись лбом в косяк, не останавливая и не возражая. Землянин причинял ему боль, опаляя не сколько тело, сколько эмпатическое восприятие. Он касался его не только руками, Кирк искал в нем часть себя. Джим забылся, взмокший от ритма, одурманенный странной близостью и отзывчивостью партнера. Он рухнул куда-то в алые нити, проходящие сквозь все – пространство, клетки, память, прошлое и настоящее. Он видел мир сквозь призму других глаз, мир более четкий, яркий, неестественно медленный. Дыхание сбилось.   
\- Твоя реакция быстрее…   
Связь позволяла многое не объяснять, как мгновенно загруженный второй слот памяти. Знания, технологии, - Кирку стало доступно все, чем владел инопланетянин. Как оказалось. Джим молчал, прижавшись губами к горячей коже возле лопатки. Он осознавал прошлое, все, что пережил Спок. Обнимая крепче, боясь ответного взгляда, землянин прошептал: - Прости меня.   
Алая нить натянулась и, где-то посредине вселенной для двоих, вспыхнуло солнце, как точка отсчета установленной связи. Спок открыл и показал ему все, что никогда и никому не позволял увидеть до этого. Накатила слабость. Кирк развернул своего напарника, чтобы видеть его лицо. Это была чужая слабость, Джим ощущал, как двойственное восприятие постепенно исчезает, Спок медленно закрывал себя щитами, как будто запирал замки. Кирк, не раздумывая, потянулся губами к закрытым глазам, это откровение дорого стоило его бывшему рабу. Землянин знал: понадобятся годы, чтобы смыть горечь с этих воспоминаний и исцелить то, что болело там внутри, но сейчас он хотел показать главное – они были равными. Равноценными. Опускаясь на колени перед своим вулканцем, Джим пообещал: - Я вернусь.   
А дальше он постарался припомнить все уроки Мойры и применить их на практике. 

***

Уходил Кирк перед самым рассветом. Собранный, абсолютно спокойный. У него было, за что драться, и ни одна тварь в Пустошах теперь не была ему ровней. Обостренный чужой инстинкт вел его словно внутренний компас. Забирая ГЭКК в 87-ом, поняв и приняв помощь Фокса – мутанта, сохранившего человечность, который смог пройти там, где зашкаливала радиация, Джим осознавал, что даже потеря всего не сможет лишить его главного. Желания бороться.   
***  
Когда Анклав бросит гранату, и Странник впервые за долгое время упадет на поле боя, Кирку не станет страшно, он будет знать, что в этой подступающей темноте больше не одинок.

Хранители истории в Цитадели запишут, как много сделал Странник для человечества. Правда, они так и не смогут объяснить, как он в одиночку уничтожил комплекс Анклава и выбрался невредимым. Как смог запустить проект «Чистота» и завершить дело своего отца. И куда, в конце концов, исчез. 

Ходили разные слухи среди торговцев: кто-то видел Странника, идущего рядом с наемником, говорили, он долгое время помогал людям и освобождал рабов. Кто-то утверждал, что это все вранье, и Странник погиб, запуская очиститель, его убила радиация в камере запуска. С ними спорили те, кто слышал, что погиб не Странник, а его спутник, – это он вошел в радиоактивную камеру и подарил людям будущее.   
Знающие, однако, молчали о том, что в Мегатонне поселилась странная пара. И дом на краю кратера больше не пустовал никогда.


End file.
